Salvation Don't Pass Me By
by SilverDawn2
Summary: =Reposted= Looks can be deceiving... And things are not always as straight forward as they seem to be. This is a story of love and mysterious dreams that may lead you to it. Will the truth set us free? Or will it pass our characters by? SS/HG, DM/GW
1. The Dream

Don't Pass me By

This story is not associated with my other story – The Awakening of a Royal – but it's definitely interesting, and relatively shorter (… I hope!) And thanks Tracy, for being my beta for this chapter!

Happy Reading!

**SilverDawn**

Don't Pass me By Chapter 1: The preparation 

            It was the Christmas holidays, and it had been snowing for quite a while, leaving everyone with the anticipation of a white Christmas.

            In the middle of the night, a slight breeze flickered throughout the entire castle, leaving everyone it past in sweet dreams. Everywhere it went, a soft voice seemed to float through, singing a slow ballad that brought tears to its listeners. Those who were engaged in their lover's rendez-vous stopped to listen to the lovely voice that continued its hauntingly beautiful melody, whilst those asleep felt at peace, nightmares subsiding into pleasant dreams. This song reached out to all the professors, and even Dumbledore, who was asleep in his chamber, wasn't immune to it.

            Interesting enough though, two people were having a very weird dream… one that they shared together.

            It was as if you were watching a movie… you can see what is happening, but its people can't see you.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            A couple was sleeping on a plush bed, limbs entangled with one another; naked as the day they were born. Seemingly exhausted, the man had a hand held possessively at the lady's waist while the latter was snuggled close to the man, silvery-white hair fanning around her like a pair of pure wings. He was smiling in his sleep, but the woman wasn't… Instead, she just stared at the sleeping face of the man, taking in his features as much as she could – the soft black hair that was slightly curled at the ends, the refined cheekbones, aristocratic brows, and slim but muscular build.

            Softly, the woman sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was five minutes to midnight, and hurriedly, she slid out of the bed without disrupting the man's slumber, dressed up in her plain, silky white gown, before going back to the man's side. From her gown, she took out a platinum star-shaped locket, and muttered a few words, causing the picture within the locket to change into one of her hugging the man, smiling at the camera. The silver-haired lady _knew _that such a picture could _never _be truly taken, but this was enough… A keepsake that he could keep that would remind him of her. Gently, she placed the locket on the side table and went over the man's side, gazing at him for one final time.

            The clock began to strike, its low, monotonous tone warning the lady that it was midnight.

            In a loving manner, the woman smoothed down his hair, tracing his jaw line with her forefinger before leaning down to give the man a chaste kiss on the lips. Whispering softly, she choked back a small sob, knowing that they _had_ to part like this.

            The clock continued to strike, the fifth time…

            "Some will get broken, others will get lucky, like me meeting you… Don't pass me by." She sang softly as tears trailed down her cheeks, her eyes a sparkling grayish-blue. In a haltingly tone, she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry that this has to end like this, but… I love you."

            With that, the woman left the room… And the clock chimed twelve.

            Everything was dark in that room, save the light that came from the cackling fire… The glimmer of light that caught of the smooth metal of the locket never dimmed…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Hermione Granger awoke to the soft humming of a soppy ballad, bathed in cold sweat. The dream she had was at best, disturbing, but mentally, the brunette felt that it was downright _freaky_. Why had she dreamt of something that was totally irrelevant to her? What's more, the locket looked similar to the one she owned! Shaking her head at the incredulity of the dream, Hermione felt stifled by the clamminess of her room – her _own_ room.

            The room was actually considered as a privilege to many, and Hermione thought so too. As Head Girl, the room gave her a sense of privacy that she thought she'd never have in her years at Hogwarts. One bad thing though, she shared the suite of two bedrooms, a common den, study, lavish bathroom and small kitchen with the Head Boy, and the den served as a pathway leading to their separate chambers.

            At first, Hermione had been mortified at the notion of sharing a suite with Draco Malfoy, but as time passed, the platinum-blond haired head prefect proved to be courteous beneath that spiteful façade. Perhaps it's due to the fact that he'd gone over to Dumbledore's side in the war against Voldemort during their sixth year after witnessing the innocent killing of muggle children in a Dark Revel. Still, in his father's eyes, Draco was still the obedient son whose loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, and though Lucius had wanted his son to have the Dark Mark bestowed on him soon, Snape had intervened, giving the reason that Dumbledore might become suspicious if he was branded.

            Furthermore, ever since they had to learn the art of co-operation during the start of their seventh year, Draco had become rather friendly to the brunette, and even Harry and Ron, though in public, they still looked like enemies.

            Silently, Hermione got out of her bedroom to the common room, where she got a mug of hot chocolate from one of the sideboards. Then, she settled comfortably in one of the couches by the fire, staring at the banked coals and glowing embers in the fireplace. Sipping her drink, she took out her wand, and whispered, "_Accio Milton_."

            A book shot out from the nearby mahogany bookcase in the direction of Hermione. It slowed down when reaching the girl, settling softly on her lap. Hermione smiled at the book written by a muggle philosopher – John Milton as she proceeded flipping to the long epic poem, '_Paradise Lost_'. She got lost in the beautiful verses the poet wrote until she dozed off in the chair. This was how Draco found her when he wanted to get something to drink, and he sighed at this nasty habit of hers – dozing off in a couch with a book on her lap. In a resigned manner, he took out his wand and transfigured a piece of memo paper into a soft jade green blanket, pulling it up till it touched her chin, fearing that she might catch a cold. Satisfied, he got himself a glass of milk, before going off to sleep again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At the same time when Hermione had awoken up, a man with dark hair awoke too with a start in another part of the castle. Shaking his head at the hilarity of the dream, he knew that sleep was going to evade him once more. Inwardly sighing, he walked into the dim light of his private study, where he got out a decanter of red wine. Pouring himself a cup of the ruby liquid, he tried deciphering the dream…

            ::That was certainly I in that dream, but who's that woman? What the heck does this mean?:: The man thought as the feminine voice rang in his mind once more, the verses she sang still clear in his mind, sorrowful and alone, "Some will get broken, others will get lucky, like me meeting you… Don't pass me by." Shrugging into a black robe, the man cleared the voice in his mind for a moment, speaking in a deep baritone, "Expressionia Transformis."

            The man's face began to change… or start deforming, to be exact. The straight nose became crooked, those beautifully shaped olive eyes turned beady and his hair went greasy. In just a matter of seconds, the entire person changed, disguised under numerous Glamouries. Silently, he went out of his suite, and started his routine check, prowling on students who were out on curfew…

            The soft breeze played with his hair, and a haunting voice sounded along with the wind. However, the man took no notice of these… for his mind was revolving round the silver-haired woman's words… and that softly spoken, "I love you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The next few days came and went without any noticeable difference. One small thing though, was that the Christmas feeling was starting to kick in. Many students have stayed back this holiday to participate in the Yule Ball, and the atmosphere was one of excitement and joy.

Ever since Hermione fourth year, when Voldemort had regenerated, Dumbledore had made the Yule Ball an annual event where students of all levels were allowed to participate, though the first to third year level students were to be in bed at an earlier hour. This concession was made partly to get the students to stay in Hogwarts during the holidays.

            After all, Voldemort had risen again, bringing fear throughout the entire Wizarding World once more. Fudge had been forced down from his place, and a new Minister had taken over, leading the people into a full-fledged war against Voldemort and his Death-Eaters. Both the new minister, Arthur Weasley, and Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore felt it safer for the children to stay in the school where strong wards were placed to prevent invasion. In such bad times, Hogwarts was a shelter where the children could hide in, away from the harsh and cruel war the people are engaged in.

            Moreover, they had already lost many in the last three years, both students and families alike. In fact, even Hermione had lost her family, whom were killed by the Death Eaters in one of the numerous muggle family raids. The sudden death of her parents had brought about a sudden maturity in Hermione, and she no longer was the child in her earlier years – gullible and naïve.

            The current Hermione had become quiet, seldom engaging in extra talks to people other than her close friends and fellow prefects. Ron, Harry and Ginny had seen this change; they had stayed with her through the clearing of her former home and the settling of the various wills that her parents had left to her. The trio, with the help of Draco (after their seventh year) helping her when she was in need, listened to her pour her heart out when need be, to share her pain like no others could. For this alone, Hermione was grateful to them, and she accepted the constant invitations by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stay in the Burrow for the summer holidays, where, for that short period of time, she was free. However, she would stay in Hogwarts for half the summer, in the small suite of rooms that Dumbledore had made for her after her parents died.

            When she returned to Hogwarts, she would lapse into a cold demeanor… Her leisure time was spent in the library devouring books that covered all genres instead of going out with Ron and Harry to explore the castle after curfew. All her professors, especially McGonagall, were worried that if this sort of condition continues, she might break any time. However, she had coped till now, and in six months, she would be graduating. Many of the professors had considered taking her under their wings, and the strict-as-hell Transfiguration mistress had even expressed that she would be more than pleased to adopt Hermione – a proposal that the girl declined graciously after the initial shock faded off.

            Tonight was Christmas Eve, and the Yule Ball was tomorrow.

The entire castle was filled with exhilaration as girls scurried around, gossiping on who they might meet tomorrow night as they were not required to find dance partners before the Yule Ball itself. After all, the main idea was to get to know someone new.

            In the suite of the Head Boy and Girl, Hermione and Draco were discussing the final changes to the decorations in the Great Hall with the event committee members. This year's theme (suggested by Hermione) was Disguise and Masquerade. The students and professors could veil themselves in whatever ways they like, by costumes or Glamourie, or even cosmetics. There were no limitations so as to leave space for the students' creativity to run wild for that one night.

            "The night should start off with various pieces of classical music to keep the mood light, then to pop music towards the middle to bring the party at full swing before slowly reverting into ballads. The band we've hired will take care of the music, and Lee Jordan will be the MC for the night.

            "Professor Dumbledore has charmed the old bell tower clock to chime at midnight. With it is a spell that will make the couples show who they are to one another. All disguises will fade at the last stroke, and the party will continue till two in the morning. Of course, the first to third year students are to leave straightaway after midnight when they've shown one another who they are." Draco informed everyone who were seated comfortably on the couches and fur rugs in the den.

            "This leaves the couples with loads of time to get to know one another." A Ravenclaw prefect spoke up.

            "Exactly. We want them to see beneath the physical features and know a person for who he or she is." Harry said meaningfully.

            "Who knows," Blaise Zambini, a Slytherin prefect spoke in a bemused manner, "Mayhaps a Slytherin might get to know a Gryffindor." Ron snorted at this comment as he drank his tea, retorting, "And may thy Earth crack, and Heaven fall." Zambini shot daggers at the fiery-headed boy, but a Hufflepuff prefect, Anthony Lerant, interrupted, "So the basic idea is to get everyone to know one another, regardless of House?"

            "And status. A student can get to know a professor more. Who knows what might come out of it?" Hermione added in. Everyone nodded at this, and Draco finally closed the meeting, "Since there's not much of a problem, the deco will be finalized tomorrow morning. I expect all of you to help out. Remember, it's our last year here. Rather than graduate _quietly_, let's end it with a BANG!"

            Cheers sounded in the room as everyone agreed with gusto. Slowly, they filed out of the suite, leaving only Draco and Hermione in it. Standing up, the brunette felt a little dizzy, head spinning erratically. She _literally_ saw stars in her vision as her knees buckled under her. At the brink of collapse, Draco saw this and caught her in the nick of time before her face went flat on the ground. ::Thank the Seeker instinct…::

            The platinum-blond haired boy noticed the bags underneath her eyes and sighed.

            "Bookworm, better stop reading for a while and get some rest. Tomorrow's the big day." Draco addressed the Gryffindor by the affectionate nickname whilst carrying her to her room. He set her into bed like a father to his child, and all the time, Hermione stared at the blurry image of Draco in front of her.

            ::Odd, isn't he near me? Why does he look so hazy?::

            The Slytherin prefect saw her dazed look, and said worriedly, "You ought to see Madam Pomfrey soon."

            "I have," Hermione replied tiredly, "The potion she gave me was of no use to the pain that's wrecking my head."

            "Want me to get you my private doctor?" Draco offered hesitantly, the quicksilver gray eyes steeped in worry. Grateful of his concern, Hermione shook her head, mumbling, "Some sleep should do…" ::That is if I don't have that bonkers dream again.:: Ever since that day, Hermione had been having that particular dream every night, and this was starting to get to her nerves. Draco saw that she was about to doze off, and gave a satisfied smile.

            "Alright then… Good night." With that, he gave his friend a peck on the forehead before leaving… He was about to step out of the door when Hermione's voice stopped him.

            "You know, ferret boy. You've been like a brother to me this entire year… Thanks."

            "No prob, bookworm. Feel free to approach me should you need any help… Another thing, now that you consider me as a brother, should you not give me some respect and stop calling me that?" Draco teased as Hermione threw a pillow at him. The boy ducked it effortlessly, chuckling heartily as he continued, "Seriously though. You are like a sister I never had, did you know that?" With a smile, he closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione to her thoughts… and to the sweet feeling that someone considered her as a sibling…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "For the last time, Albus. No means NO!" Severus snapped whilst stirring the violet-colored potion that he was currently preparing should anyone have a bad hangover after tomorrow. Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth again in an attempt to persuade him but stopped midway, pulling a stool to sit in front of the potions master. Bright blue eyes bore into the man, and Snape stubbornly ignored that sharp, intense stare, continuing on the potion.

            He added a pinch of ivory powder into the cauldron and counted to ten. As predicted, the potion slowly turned colorless, prompting Snape to turn off the burner. He left the hangover cure to cool before finally returning Dumbledore's gaze, hands never ceasing his work of cleaning up.

            "Albus," the black-haired man started in a dangerously silky tone, "Don't tell me that you need to see me urgently just to discuss the _Ball_ with me?"

            "You ought to try participate in such social events. They provide a source of entertainment." Albus said mildly, not answering his question directly. His eyes twinkled in good humor even though his colleague looked as if he was ready to throw him out of the room, but it was not as if Severuswould actually _throw _him out, he respected him too much to do that. However, the black-haired professor seemed to be in a bad mood, his eyes narrowing into a slit as he asked sardonically, "And pray tell Albus, what entertainment would I be able to anticipate? People yelling to one another in attempt to be louder than the blasted music? Immature boys groping their female partners in the dance floor? Or seeing people drop dead in the hall after drinking spiked punch? Honestly Albus, what could there be that I'd be interested in?"

            "Decent conversations with people," The wizened professor explained, "It is a Masquerade Yule Ball, Severus. For Merlin's sake, brighten up a little."

            "I'd rather let Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me than show up in a stupid costume and let everyone go gaga over me." Snape sneered, but collected himself when he saw his mentor's eyes dim. Knowing that he'd gone albeit too far by saying that he'd rather die in his enemy's hand than going to a simple party, the greasy-haired man cleared his throat, apologizing reluctantly, "I'm sorry that I've said that, but you _KNOW _that I'm not exactly what one calls, an extrovert."

            Dumbledore sighed at Severus's stubbornness, but he did not give in, "Severus, please. You need not be in a costume if you wish not to, just dress up a little. A change in those black clothes will do! Do consider it, child."

            "As I said, and this is the last time I repeat, _NO_." Snape intoned resolutely as he poured the potion into a huge vial. At this, Dumbledore's shoulders drooped, a gesture that brought years into his frail body. Softly, the Headmaster mumbled, "It's in these times when you remind me how much I've failed you during your school years." 

Snape groaned when he heard this… Dumbledore knew that he would never be able to win an argument with Severus when the young man (in comparison to him, Snape's young) was being obstinately stubborn, thus, he had used another tactic. That's the reason why Snape had groaned, for this tone always succeeded in softening that stone of a heart he had. At the potions master's heartfelt groan, the elder professor continued, "I should have monitored the Slytherins more vigilantly than just let you all be, I…"

            "All right, all right. I'll go," Snape interrupted the old man's tirade before it became a lecture. The frown on Dumbledore's face slowly ceased to exist, and in replacement was a bright smile as the old man stood up and patted his friend's shoulder, saying resolutely, "Severus, you won't regret this."

            ::I fear I already do…:: The Potions Master thought sardonically.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter

Well, any comments? Kudos? Flames? Please do review soon! Plus, I'm rather sorry that the plot sounds corny, but the next few chapters won't be so bad. Up next, the Ball!


	2. The Ball

… Don't Pass me By…

SilverDawn

Don't Pass me By

Chapter 2: The Ball

            Night came very quickly the next day, and many of the girls were complaining that they did not have enough time to do their make-up and all, leaving Hermione rather disgusted. Currently, the Yule Ball Committee was busy putting up the last decorations whilst several Professors came by and looked around approvingly. They had no part in the planning, and thus, were rather pleased to see everything in perfect order.

The tables of the four houses had been shifted to one of the sides, transfigured to look smaller _and _used to contain the platters of party food that the house elves had made. Bowls of punch were placed by one of the tables, and so were champagne and wine, but those were subtly magicked so that only people who were sixteen and above could take it – courtesy of Harry and Draco. Also, small high tables, with chairs that looked right out from pubs, had been placed at many different areas of the Hall, allowing the students to rest and converse around should they feel tired with the dance and music. The committee had even asked Professor Dumbledore to allow them to create a balcony that led into a large garden (enchanted of course) for people who do not like the exceedingly loud music.

The ceiling, which was still depicting the skies outside, was also decorated with streamers and taffeta that ranged from all colors, giving the hall a lively feeling, one that was with odds to the fear that still loomed outside the castle… Hermione surveyed the room with satisfaction, picking up a few flutes of punch and giving them to Ron, Blaise, Draco and Jonathan (a Ravenclaw prefect), all of whom were magicking gifts in front of the overtly huge Christmas tree situated in the center of the Hall. Unlike the usual trees they had for Christmas, this one was magicked to be of a pure white color, and at touch, it was as cold as the snow surrounding the school. Ron was making some last touches with the blue ribbons on the trees, and the others were arranging the presents that were for all of the students and teachers present for this night. (A/N: Imagine the amount!)

"People," Hermione started with a smile, "I think this is enough. We have only an hour left to the actual ball, so all of you, go change!"

"Good idea, I'm feeling very grimy after all these running about, getting everything done." Ron intoned, wanting very much to have a bath before the ball starts.

"Okay, so the things are all settled here." Draco decided, motioning for the other committee members to gather. Everyone went to the Christmas tree within seconds, awaiting the leader's orders, feeling tired, but nonetheless, in high spirits. Grinning widely, Draco started, "I think this can be considered a job well done. Now we'll rest and change. During the Ball, I don't think we'll know who's who, so don't bother to find out."

The platinum-blond-haired boy knew that all of them were going to use Glamourie as their form of masquerade, and it was practically impossible to see through Glamourie once they were cast. The others grinned at him, and as one, moved out of the room, with Hermione and Draco bringing the rear. When everyone was out of the Hall, they magically locked it to prevent anyone from entering before everything starts, and made their way into the shared apartment.

There, Hermione and Draco sank into the couches by the fireplace, feeling totally deadbeat. They sat there in companionable silence, each left to their own musings, Hermione thinking about her dreams, and Draco about what will happen in the ball. Finally, the Head Boy broke the silence, asking, "You'll use the bathroom first?"

"I think so… but we'll have to put on our disguises only _after _the speeches are done." Hermione replied derisively before knocking her hand on her head, "Shit! I haven't chosen my disguise yet."

"As did I." Draco countered sardonically, "The organization of the ball was far too taxing."

"Agreed." Hermione uttered softly, feeling slightly dizzy as her vision went slightly fuzzy… nothing looked clear anymore. This scared her very much, and she proceeded to enter the bathroom – to be out of her friend's sight lest he find something amiss with her – but Draco spoke out, "Bookworm, wear something simple. I'll do your disguise and you'll do mine later."

Hearing this, Hermione halted mid-step, surprised by the boy's idea. Taking on a teasing tone that sounded slightly forced to herself, she started, "Aren't you afraid that I'll make you look like Crabbe." This statement brought a shudder into the platinum-haired boy's spine, but he answered wryly, "I know you won't do it, just as I won't make you look like Millicent, or Pansy for that matter." At this, Hermione laughed genuinely, "Alright, I'll do yours, but make sure that you won't back out on it."

"You too, Hermione." Draco smiled as the brunette made an 'okay' sign with her left thumb and index finger, closing the bathroom door at the same time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "…Once again, thank you all for being willing to stay back during the Christmas holidays for this Yule Ball, everyone. So please, relax, and have fun!"

            Speech given, Draco stepped down from the rostrum with Hermione's hand looped elegantly over his right elbow. Both of them were still dressed in their school robes, and this proved to be a peculiar scene, being in a Hall full of people in gowns, robes, costumes and tuxedoes. The duo graciously accepted the multitudes of praises that were heaped their way, but both of them were anxious to get away from the people, eager to try their respective disguises on one another. Thus, Draco used the spell that allowed them to be as inconspicuous as possible, and the duo sneaked out of the riotous Hall easier than both had expected, though they hadn't seen the amused gaze that a man sent to them…

            Severus Snape stood by the Corinthian pillars near the entrance to the enchanted garden, looking at the Head Boy and Girl slip out of the Hall as unobtrusively as possible. It had already amused him greatly to see Draco not decked out in fine clothes, but it was even more hilarious to see the boy try to _creep_ out of the room, with the Head Girl in tow, heading off to god-knows-where. Controlling his mirth, he took a flute of champagne from a nearby tray, savoring in its sweetness as he surveyed the place.

            Minerva was already plagued with many admirers, all of whom were boys smitten by her beauty. Of course, no one would have realized that it was she, but not surprisingly, Severus knew, for the disguise she had taken was a simple one – she took to dressing up, as she was when she was merely eighteen. Indeed, she's a beauty of her own, regal looking with those black tresses that reached the middle of the back, eyes shining with wisdom that does not match her years. Dressed in a medieval gown (more or less gifted by Dumbledore), she sat in on of the pub chairs, not wishing to participate in the dance, but her 'suitors' seemed relentless. Finally, she conceded, joining one of the boys in a simple waltz.

            Severus laughed out loud at this, a low, throaty chuckle that sounded a little out-of-use. A young man spotted this, and went over to the Potions Master, commenting, "Severus, I'm glad that you are starting to enjoy this." This caught Severus a little off-guard, and he raised a finely sculpted eyebrow, staring the man, or elf, with mild interest. Oh yes, he'd changed the original color of his hair to a deep shade of brown, but those blue eyes that twinkled merrily could only belong to one person whom he knew.

            "Albus." Severus acknowledged the man, erm… elf with a nod. It hadn't been that widely known, but Albus had been of half-elven heritage. This was actually what he truly ought to look like save the hair – it was supposed to be blond, but the Headmaster had disguised it under countless Glamouries (a/n: this explains how he could live until such an old age). Only a selected few colleagues had seen his true form, of which Severus had included.

Albus smiled widely at Severus, looking at the man in a paternal manner as he took to examine his dress code. As predicted, Severus was wearing black, but instead of the usual robes, he had took to wearing a black, cashmere turtleneck, and a pair of pants that looked very expensive. _Armani_… Dumbledore thought absently, speaking aloud at the same time, "Severus, you have an excellent taste on clothes, and these," he referred to his 'costume', "should be worn more often, along with your face."

            Hearing this, Severus scowled, "I don't think the students will be able to get used to this face Albus."

"Nonsense! It is handsome as it is!" Dumbledore replied in an indignant tone.

This caused the Potions Master to narrow his eyes, scowling even more. Indeed, even when he was scowling, he looked, as Dumbledore had mentioned – handsome… in a dark way. With eyes that were a black so deep that the irises could not been deciphered from its pupils, set under aristocratic brows, and hair slightly mussed up by the wind blowing from the gardens, plastered softly against his pale (no longer sallow) skin, it had a huge impact on people nearby. In fact, everyone would agree that he could grace the pages of Witches Weekly as one of the best looking bachelor alive… and this was excluding his to-die-for physique. Yes, Severus Snape would have been the man of all woman's dreams… if he wasn't so detached from the world.

            Furthermore, alongside Dumbledore, who was now dressed as an elf, they made a formidable pair. One looked brightly handsome, and the other looking darkly attractive. This drew the stares of practically the entire female population, causing Severus to fidget a little, for he feared that his much hoped for solace would be sought in vain.

And it was, as he had feared… 

Because in just seconds, their conversation was delayed, due to the group of females swarming to where they were standing, asking them to dance with them.

            Of course, Dumbledore obliged the girls, but Severus just stood there stoically, not responding, not talking, until the elf of a Headmaster spoke in a musical tone, "_Mellon_, come join us."

            "_I'm starting to wonder whatever got into me to agree to this…_" Severus muttered in Elfish, a language that he'd taken a liking to… He was about to curse, but was interrupted when two girls pulled him over to the dance floor… to dance in tune to a hip hop music.

            _Albus, I'll get you for this._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Back in the shared apartment of the Head Boy and Girl, Hermione and Draco were grinning at one another, both of whom were eager as to what their disguises would turn out.

            "The party looks successful, doesn't it?" Draco said gleefully as Hermione nodded her head, relieved that her headache had receded greatly. Amidst the laughing, she choked out, "Did you see Crabbe? Or Goyle? Who in the world was able to make such… _odious _clothes?"

            Draco thought back to their overstuffed tuxedoes, and sniggered helpless, replying, "God knows. Thank Merlin that I'm not wearing something like that."

            "How do you know that you wouldn't?" Hermione suggested slyly, brandishing her wand like a sword. This action, along with the evident gleam in the brunette's eyes, made Draco grow cautious, and the boy shook his head, warning his friend, "Oh no… you are _not_ going to do that to me."

            The girl just shrugged, pointing her wand to Draco's forehead, murmuring at the same time, "_Expressionia Transformis_."

            Immediately, a change could be seen. Draco had already been tall, but with the spell, he shot up another inch, aged a few years and his body mass increased to fill the now-taller physique. His originally pale blonde hair darkened to a rich honey-gold shade and it was now waist length, as soft as his hair originally was. Also, several thin side braids were plaited near his sideburns and his gray eyes deepened into a rich sapphire, ears lengthening into pointed ends. Clad in simple leather clothing, soft, leather boots, velvet green cloak with an ornate pin in the middle, small daggers on the belt at his waist, and a long bow plus a quiver full of arrows, Draco no longer looked like Draco, but like an elf just out of the forest, bow and all.

            Bringing a mirror in front of him, Hermione allowed the boy to look at her masterpiece, eager for any reaction from him.

As predicted, Draco scowled a little at the image before shaking his head in defeat, asking in an accusatory tone, "You did this on a purpose, didn't you?"

            Hermione grinned at his exact prediction, replying, "You do fit the image…"

            "Yeah right," The elf retorted sarcastically, "you just want an Orlando Bloom look-a-like for you to hug."

            "You can't blame me. I've gotten hooked to Lord of the Rings long ago, and Legolas _does _fit your image for tonight…"

            Draco sighed at Hermione's cheekiness, but did not bother to correct her attitude. Instead, he pointed his own wand at the brunette's head, muttering the same spell, "Expressionia Transformis."

            Hermione closed her eyes, feeling a light tingle as the spell started to take place. The school robes dissolved into shimmering, spaghetti-strapped white gown that tapered at her narrow waist, before flaring out into a full skirt. Chocolate-brown hair faded into a rich silvery-white, and her body blossomed into one of a young woman in her twenties. When Hermione felt that the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes slowly… a peculiar sort of grayish blue that was speckled with amber if one looked close enough. Taking out a bottle of perfume, Draco took the liberty to spray some on the woman, and surprising, the light, sweet scent of dewberry suited the glamouried Hermione very much.

            "Eww… what did you spray on me?" Hermione made a face at the elf boy.

            "Something I concocted myself. Don't worry, it smells nice on you, though it'll last for the entire night." Draco replied non-plussed. He then took the time to admire his handiwork before passing a mirror to his friend, interested in what she thought about it.

            Half in doubt at what would be looking back from the Wizarding mirror, Hermione practically went in shock at the face that looked back at her, and slowly, the mirror dropped from her frozen hands, breaking into a multitude of shards that left Draco stunned. Carefully, the boy/elf pulled Hermione from the floor of glass remains, asking cautiously, "Are you alright?"

            _Oh man, this cannot be real._

            "Okay." Hermione managed feebly, trying to think of the reason why it was this particular Glamourie and not others. Thinking of none, she finally realized that this might actually be the reason why she kept dreaming about the same dream night after night. Taking her thoughts to somewhere more positive, she saw Draco's concerned look, and gave the boy a bright smile, "Really, I'm fine. Just a little shocked by it."

            She then proceeded to clear up the mess that she had caused, muttering, "Arghh… seven years of bad luck!"

            From behind, Draco chuckled at her comment before swallowing up his mirth as Hermione glared at him. Sighing, she allowed Draco to bring her to the Great Hall, fearing that the inevitable will come.

            _Merlin, don't let the dream come true…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Severus had immediately caught sight of the beautiful couple when they entered the Hall. The elf had the woman's elbow hooked tenderly in the crook of his, and he looked a little worried at the overtly bright lady dressed in white. He could not hear the exchange of conversation between the couple, but the way they conversed had Severus more than a little jealous. Then, when the elf kissed the woman's forehead in a lingering manner, Severus had to move into the darker corners before his temper blew.

            _Weird. When had I come to care for this woman that I don't even know?_

            The black-haired man grabbed a flute of wine, downing it in one gulp as he felt his temper cool down after the initial shock got over.

            _What in all hell is Merlin thinking of doing? Torture me to death?_

            Slinking over to the entrance of the balcony, he was about to make his way out of the noisy Hall and seek peace in the enchanted gardens. However, he looked over to the dance floor, seeing Dumbledore the Elf engaged with the silvan-haired woman in a slow waltz, and became unable to tear his gaze from the dancing woman. Oh, she was beautiful all right, but this was most probably just due to the guise of Glamourie. Then, there was the grace she exuded in waltz; perfect and confident of the steps she took. No doubt she could rival even the best dancers in the room, of which included McGonagall, Hooch and himself.

            Seeing her dance made Severus change his mind about entering the gardens. He went over to one of the bar stools, where he was offered a flute of white wine from McGonagall, who was finally able to plead tiredness from her 'suitors' and had over to rest with one of her more familiar colleagues. Severus nodded his thanks absent-mindedly, eyes fixed on the dancing couple.

            Minerva saw this, and amusement tinkled those raven-black eyes.

            "That lady there dancing with Albus looks stunning." The black-haired beauty spoke up.

            "Indeed." Severus murmured, thinking of the last few nights where the same dream haunted his sleep. McGonagall just looked at him in anticipation, wondering if the almighty potions master had fallen for the mysterious lady. She was never given time to think though, for Albus took this time to walk over to their table… with the lady in tow.

            Hermione had been having a great time with the friendly elf who introduced himself as Glorfindel. She had raised her eyebrow at she first heard his name, commenting that she had seen a Legolas, Arwen and Galadriel in the Hall, and wondered how many more elves there were in this Hall. This remark made Glorfindel chuckle, and in a joking manner, he had commented that the others were still within Middle-Earth, unable to make it for such a feast. Amidst friendly conversation, she had agreed to dance with Glorfindel after introducing herself as Adariel. She had also seen Ginny (disguised as Galadriel) dancing with Draco, and this had made her smile.

            After the dance, Glorfindel pulled her over to one of the small bar tables, explaining that he wished to introduce some friends to her. Hermione agreed to it, but stiffened slightly on realizing whom it were that she was about to be introduced to. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the black-haired man that had haunted her dreams, and when black eyes met grayish blue, both man and woman felt a certain _something_ pass through them.

            Minerva took to smiling slightly at this, and Albus grinned at their reaction, before explaining to the two people sitting down, "I wasn't able to identify whom she was. But she introduced herself as Adariel." This statement brought a surprise both professors… After all, it was a rare case that Albus was unable to figure out who a person was. Severus smelt her scent of dewberry, tinged with a little jasmine, and frowned too. He had never encountered such a scent on a person before…

            Confused, Hermione looked at Dumbledore, inquiring, "Glorfindel, they are…?"

            "I'm Alexandra." Minerva offered her middle name on hearing that Dumbledore had used his. Severus eyed the Head of Gryffindor with much amusement, before giving his own, "Dominic." It was seldom that all three Professors would use their middle names, but in such an interesting situation, it would probably be for the better.

            "This Glamourie is wonderful. How did you do it?" Minerva asked in an interested manner. She had been able to see through most of the Glamouries, but this one had been impenetrable. Hermione smiled at this, explaining modestly, "I would not have been able to do it myself. My friend actually did this for me."

            "And you gave her the idea?" Severus asked suddenly, causing Hermione to blush slightly. The silvan-haired woman shook her head negative as Minerva added in thoughtfully, "Then the only possible person I can think of is Ms. Gr… Hermione."

            Although McGonagall had changed the Ms. Granger part to Hermione, Hermione heard the abrupt change very well, and suddenly, she wondered if all three of them were professors. However, Albus noticed Minerva's sudden change of terms too, and hurriedly, he added in, "Alex, Hermione isn't the only one who's good at Charms."

            "Indeed," Hermione further supplied in a nonchalant manner, "After all, it wasn't Ms… Hermione who did the charms for me." The 'Ms' part had been deliberately added to confuse the three people, and they really became muddled by her. In all three professors' minds were the thought that this woman might not be a student, and she might not be a professor either… so who was she?

            Intent on starting a conversation, Hermione continued asking, "What are all of you interested in?"

            "Potions." Minerva lied smoothly, causing Severus's mouth to twitch.

            "Transfiguration." Severus continued as Minerva coughed slightly, choking on her champagne.

            "Divination." Albus replied brightly, causing Severus, Minerva, and Hermione to blanch. The Headmaster frowned a little at their reaction, and Hermione spoke up in a wry tone, "I had been interested in Divination, Glorfindel, but seeing Sybil Trelawny in action disappointed me very much."

            "Now that's an understatement." Minerva, or Alexandra, commented sardonically.

            "I'll second that." Severus replied, passing flutes of wine to both Glorfindel and Adariel. The flute of wine did not disappear on reaching Adariel's hand, thus all three professors could safely predict that she was above the age of sixteen. Taking a sip of the wine, Hermione smiled blissfully, murmuring softly, "Ah… iced Chardonnay 1979. Definitely better than butterbeer anytime."

Hermione had been into wine tasting since the age of twelve, courtesy of her favorite maternal aunt who owned a vineyard in Germany. Her aunt had commented that she had a sharp tongue after letting her try some wine of different years and ever since then, she had taken into collecting wine as a hobby. In fact, several of the alcoholic drinks provided had been taken from her own collection.

            This comment, though soft, was heard by the professors, and all of them looked very much surprised. Not many people could tell the year of the wine, nor its type, without seeing the labels. Albus smiled Hermione, before saying gaily, "We've been talking for far too long. How about another dance, Alex? Dom, can you take Adariel?"

            Severus and Hermione stiffened slightly at Albus' request, but Severus nodded his head, standing up to lead Hermione to the dance floor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 2

Geez, Fanfic.net is closing down this fic due to its NC-17 status, so I've changed it to R and posted it up once again. Also, about the addition of Tolkein characters, it was just for the fun of it. Indeed, I really had a good time on Draco's change and his reaction to it. Made me laugh quite a bit. So hope you guys don't mind =)

Then again, I'm sorry I have to stop here and delay it once more, along with the Awakening of a Royal as I'm having my promotional exams soon. So I'll have to stop everything and concentrate on my exams. I really need to pass this!

Thus, thanks to all of you who have reviewed the first chapter. I'll get to the actual scene next chapter, so look forward to that! But I'm sorry… it'll only come out during October… my exams should have finished by then!

So, kudos or flame, please do review!

Toodles,

SilverDawn


	3. The Dance

Okay, the usual disclaimers apply; I only own the meager plot that comes with the story. Other than that… I have no copyright whatsoever… maybe except owning all four books plus several other stuff related to Harry Potter =)

Salvation – Don't pass me by

SilverDawn

Chapter 3: The Dance

            _Why did you even agree to Albus' request? Severus, you idiot!_

            This was the phrase that kept popping into Severus' mind as he brought the lady Adariel onto the dance floor, his cool façade belying his totally, frazzled mindset.

            All eyes had been on the couple as they bowed and curtsied at one another, and when the romantic waltz started, virtually everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them, and Albus and Minerva – the only two couples that were dancing.

            And dance they did.

            Though tense, Severus had led Hermione well, executing a natural flair in those confident steps that Hermione followed. She seemed a little nervous under all the stares too, but this did not prevent her from enjoying the waltz. The now silvan-haired girl marveled at the way the muscles rippled under the hand she had on his shoulder, and how he held onto her waist in a secure, almost protective manner. Smiling faintly, she fixed her gaze at a point on his chest, no daring to meet his eyes.

            Not surprising, despite the fact that he had agreed to dance with her, Dominic had not seemed very pleased about it. _No doubt he had done this to placate Glorfindel… _Hermione thought wryly, a disappointed frown replacing the faint smile that had graced her lips a few seconds earlier. In her mind, although she had been profoundly shocked at seeing the man in her dreams appear in reality, she had been rather relieved to know that the dream she had for days consecutive hadn't been some bonkers one that signify a person entering a stage of permanent hysteria/paranoia.

            However, Hermione was a little disappointed too. No, she hadn't been expecting the man to kiss her on first sight, but Dominic had not even seemed to know her, so he must not have gotten those dreams too…

            …Boy, was she wrong.

            Severus looked at the head of silvan hair surreptitiously, smiling slightly at the silent woman. He had stiffened somewhat when Adariel had placed her hand on his shoulders, but the hand entwining with hers was small and… feminine. He had no idea how else to describe it… it was slightly cold, no doubt due to the dress she was wearing, but he softness of the palm, and how well it fitted into his long hand made his stomach tingle oddly.

            He noticed her shiver a little as they performed another turn, and instinctively, Severus brought her into a closer embrace, causing Hermione to blush, though this action wasn't seen by the man as she had her head bowed.

            The couple never spoke, never looked at one another, but the closeness of their bodies, and the companionable silence that bonded them together seemed to make up for everything. They continued like this for several more dances. By this time, many other couples had joined them in the dance floor, and Glorfindel and Alexandria had passed them several times, giving both Severus 'Dominic' and Hermione 'Adariel' encouraging looks, hoping that they would at least talk.

            Their hopes might have been in vain, but when they finished their fifth waltz together, Severus finally spoke up in dry tone, "You know, I'm not a monster, nor do I think myself as a madman. An evil git perhaps, but never a psychopath."

            Startled, Hermione raised her head, blue-gray eyes gazing into those amused, black orbs. In a puzzled tone, she asked, "Why do you say that?"

            "Because for the past half an hour, since we've started our first dance, we haven't talked, haven't given in to the endless tirade of meaningless enquiries as to who we truly are, unlike the other partners I've had earlier on – trust me, I had quite a few, and Godric bless me, Al… Glorfindel is going to kill me if I were to upset you with virtually _anything_."

            The exasperated answer that was given to her made Hermione laugh softly. The melodic voice made Severus relaxed a little for he knew that the lady finally seemed to have opened up, thus in an idle tone, he continued, "So how about we go to the garden, and maybe we could even start a _civil_ conversation for once."

            "Of what?" Hermione teased despite herself

            "Everything under the stars?" Severus asked sarcastically as Hermione gave in to another bout of laughter.

             "If you insist." She replied demurely, placing her hand in Severus' proffered one. Together, the couple made their way to the balcony that led to the enchanted gardens, linked hand in hand. They had left as discreetly as they could, but three persons saw it…

            Albus and Minerva grinned at one another, a look that would have been shocking if their students knew who they were. For once, they were glad that their fellow colleague had finally loosened up after all those years of self-induced isolation, and this had been one of the rare occasions that the man had laughed – truly laughed – since… God-knows-when. Obviously, he was as attracted to the girl as Albus had suspected – and the headmaster had told his deputy so. Minerva just laughed before becoming somber, a habit that she couldn't seem to get out of, "Still, we do not know who she is. What if she is a student? What will Se… Dominic think?"

            "Destiny will play her part. If Fate thinks that they are meant to be, it will be as she said. If not, than… May it be." Albus replied wisely, before leading her off to one of the tables to get some finger food…

            At the center of the ballroom, a certain elf-boy looked at where the couple had 'sneaked' off, giving a small smile of his own. This time, he was glad that his friend – possibly his best friend – was also having a good time. _If my instincts are correct_, Draco thought to himself, _she wouldn't be coming back tonight at all._

            With that thought in mind, he looked at the woman in his arms, and smiled.

_Maybe, I won't too._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "This is beautiful!" Hermione whispered to no one in particular, admiring the falling flecks of snow. Walking around the enchanted garden, she was mildly satisfied to see that everything that she had designed was still intact and in wonderful condition.

All sorts of flowers that shouldn't be blooming in winter bloomed, as well as several other exotic species of plants. Beds of red, champagne, yellow, and lavender roses decked the pathway that led to the center of the garden, where trees were planted in a rough semicircle to provide privacy for the people in the main garden. There were also routes leading even more romantic spots that were protected by various sorts of plants, and a garden maze that was as complicated as the secret passageways in Hogwarts itself. Of course, spells could guide you out of the maze if you actually got lost.

            Severus was also enchanted by the garden. Never in his life would he have thought that Hogwarts' students – _his_ students – were able to charm something of such a big magnitude. However, if there was something even more enchanting that the snow that speckled the beds of flowers and bounty of trees, it was the silvan angel that was flitting from one flower bed to another.

            As much as he hate to admit this, Severus could _not _tear his gaze from the young woman whether he wished to or not. Snow melted on her hair, leaving it shining platinum amidst the globes of soft lighting of the garden, and the contented smile she had on her face was so radiant, it made the Potions Master want to smile too.

            However, he did realized something… she was shivering slightly, and despite the considerable distance they now had between them, Severus, with his keen eyesight, could see that she was starting to get cold. It was too obvious from the gradual reddening of her cheeks and the slightly pale lips. Sighing, he took out his wand and murmured softly, "Accio cloak."

            Immediately, a navy blue cloak with an elaborate pin flew to his hand. It was lined with rabbit fur in the inside, and walking up to the woman who was still caught up in her own reverie, Severus gently placed the cloak onto her shoulders, chastising softly, "Adariel, you should have magicked out a cloak or something to keep you warm."

            Hermione grinned sheepishly at this, replying in a rather embarrassed tone, "I forgot to bring my wand."

            "That could be a bad thing to do. If I was Voldemort, you'd be dead by now." Severus warned, with a tinge of amusement.

            "But you wouldn't hurt me. That much, I know." Hermione said softly, playing with the pin of the cloak. Gazing at the engravings on the pin, she frowned at the entwined snake and phoenix, asking curiously, "What is this? It looks lovely."

            "My family's crest." The man shrugged it off, leading her off to one of the winter cherry blossoms. It was in full bloom, and every now and then, silky pink petals would fall with the wind, creating a wonderful atmosphere around them.

            "So… conversation on what?" Hermione asked the man who was seated beside her, both of them leaning against the comforting trunk of the _sakura_ tree.

            "Actually," Severus answered awkwardly, "I have no idea…" This uncertain statement caused Hermione to giggle, and irritated, Severus playfully swatted at her as she dodged the blow.

            "Okay, okay," Hermione surrendered, "Do you really like transfiguration?" She eyed Severus peculiarly, and this innocent, curious stare made the man fidget albeit uncomfortably. She seemed to be looking into his soul, and finally, the usually anti-Gryffindor-anti-Minerva man confessed.

            "I like transfiguration, but I'm not exactly good at it. You should see how much I had to study it to get good grades. Potions is more of my forte, and it is quite a handy thing too, though not many people are able to see it…"

            "Transfiguration can be fun, but I'm currently researching on Animagi transformations. The challenge it poses to one's mind too tempting to ignore…"

            "A regular scholar." Severus laughed, as Hermione blushed, continuing,  "Potions is quite an interesting subject actually. I'd be honest with you, I'm not really good at it, but I had been hoping to experiment with some of the more advanced ones. Still, time doesn't allow me to… so maybe, I'll try it next year."

            Her wanting to try advanced potions sparked Severus' curiosity, and he asked, "What potions do you have in mind?"

            Blue-gray eyes went thoughtful for a while as the black-haired man slung an arm casually over her shoulder. She was a little startled by his action, but continued in a smooth tone, "Wolvesbane is on top of my priority list. Perhaps it could be refined further to prevent the werewolf from even transforming, Re… my friend will definitely benefit from it. Then maybe, I would try researching for a cure for Cruciatus. That could help a lot now, especially with the war against _him_."

            Severus laughed at the amount of venom she had when spat out the word 'him'. Hermione looked at him with mild annoyance, but he changed the subject before she could start a retort at his laughing at her.

            "Potions aside, what else do you enjoy doing?" Severus asked, interested in the habits of this mysterious woman.

            "Sleep?" Hermione suggested in a cynical tone, causing the man to chuckle once more. Giving her a mock-stern look, he spoke in a strict tone, "Sleep isn't an option."

            "Study?" She asked hopefully, making her companion laugh once more.

            "Okay! I like to play the double cello…" Hermione confessed as Severus arched an eyebrow. He must have heard wrongly, but… _double cello_? At his befuddled expression, Hermione continued explaining, "The strong tone the double cello gives reflects most of my melancholy… but I like other instruments too! The harp – quite a complicated instrument, violin, japanese Zen, and the Chinese flute are among my favorites."

            "You can play so many types?" Severus asked in a surprised tone, causing Hermione to laugh dryly, "Let's just say I've a knack for it."

            "That might be an understatement." He retorted as the woman grew quiet once more. _There it goes again… silent treatment._ Severus thought wryly. Clearing his throat, he started, "Well, other than transfiguration and potions, I like dueling."

            Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

            "You don't believe me?" He asked slyly, standing up from where they were seated. Breaking two branches, he threw one at Hermione, and on giving a mock salute, lunged at her playfully. Hermione squealed, dodging the branch with basic instinct. Severus smiled at her ability to block, and continued the mock-fence with a light heart.

            "En garde!"

            "Dominic! I'm not good at this!"

            "Nevermind."

            There was a brief exchange of mischievous blows, and the couple had a lot of fun, with Severus attacking while Hermione tried defending. She even took to hiding behind the tree when she could no longer defend herself well. The gardens were filled with the gaily laughter of the couple, and now, they had thrown away the branches whilst Hermione hid from Severus. They had been running to the entrance of the garden maze, but all of a sudden, Hermione felt sick.

            _Oh god, must you choose now?_

            She felt faint, and collapsed against the manicured shrubs. Inhaling deep breaths, she finally knew that she should _not _have come when she had already felt sick earlier on. A few paces away, Severus rushed towards the fallen lady, asking in a worried manner, "Are you all right?"

            Hermione managed a weak smile, whispering, "Fine. The weather's getting into me."

            Helping the silvan-haired woman up, Severus murmured, "Let's get back to the Hall." Hermione could only nod her head in agreement, fearing that her voice might elude her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            He had been thoughtful enough to cast a drying spell on them after they had gone back into the Hall. Alexandria and Glorfindel had seemed pleased to find that Hermione and Severus had a wonderful time in the gardens, and once again, had urged them to dance. It seemed that these would be the last three waltzes before the music started to change to funkier ones, or so Alexandria had informed.

            Hermione had wanted to finish the last three waltzes with 'Dominic', but by the end of the first waltz, she felt dizzy again. Dominic seemed to have noticed this, and he had whispered, "Do you need me to send you to Poppy?" She was about to shook her head 'no', when an elf went over to their side and asked in the voice that sounded so familiar to Hermione, "Good sir, may I have the next dance with my fair lady?"

            Severus had seemed tempted to reject his offer, but when the elf had continued with a, 'I insist', he reluctantly handed Hermione over, a longing look in his eyes.

            Thus now, Hermione was dancing in the arms of Legolas, allowing herself the luxury of leaning against him, allowing him to bear her weight. She felt weak, and obviously, Draco 'Legolas' Malfoy had seen it.

            "Drake… I don't feel so good." Hermione whispered, tightening her grip on his shoulder. Her vision was getting hazier by the minute, and Draco immediately felt worried.

            "Bookworm, I'm getting you to bed. And tomorrow, I'm getting Dr. Matthews to take a look at you. No arguments." Draco ordered, his sapphire eyes solemn. Looking at those eyes, Hermione knew that Draco was being very stern, but still, she shook her head, smiling faintly, "Stay with Galadriel. You seemed to take a liking for her."

            "Hermione…"

            "Please, have fun. If not for yourself, for me?" She pleaded, giving him those puppy eyes that he had no immunity to. They continued to stare at one another, no one of them willing to give in, until Draco surrendered.

            "Oh all right." He grumbled as Hermione gave a bright smile, kissing him on his cheek.

            "I can never win you when you give me those eyes, now can I?" Draco asked mockingly.

            "No, I don't think so." Hermione continued smiling despite the fear that she had bottled inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Severus had been too far away to hear their conversation, but seeing Adariel so willingly give that elf-boy a kiss made him more than jealous. Trying to calm his anger, he stalked over to the gardens once again, hoping that the falling snow would cool his ignited temper.

            _I had better go back before I blow my top…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            After their dance, Hermione looked around, searching for a certain man's silhouette. He seemed not to be there, thus she went over to where Glorfindel and Alexandria were seated, asking, "Hello. Have you seen Dominic anywhere?"

            "No." Glorfindel replied, surprised that Severus was not with Adariel.

            "I thought he was with you." Alexandria – Minerva – prompted, handing a glass of iced water to the lady.

            Hermione had a lost look, mumbling, "I had the previous dance with my… brother. Then, he's gone."

            The two professors kept quiet, both amused to know that Severus must have felt jealous. They kept to themselves for a while, until Hermione started, "In that case, I have to go."

            Her statement startled both of them, and as one, they asked, "You're going?"

            Their question was answered with a nod. Flabbergasted, Minerva tried to make the lady stay – she wanted to know whom she was, "But surely, you wish to know whom Dominic is?" Hermione thought back to her dreams, blushing in the process, "I'd rather not." _That way, I wouldn't have to know what that dream meant._

"If this is your wish, then so be it. I hope you've had a good time, Adariel. It's a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps we could owl one another sometime later?" Glorfindel asked hopefully as Alexandria nodded her head in agreement.

            "It'll be a pleasure." Hermione smiled. She scanned the Hall once more, but finding no Dominic, went out with a heavy heart…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Once outside, Hermione grabbed hold of a pillar, leaning heavily against it as she tried regaining her sense of balance. The dizzy spells were getting worse. Formerly, she would just get knocked out for a few minutes, but now, she could faint and only recover after hours. Thankfully, it had usually been in the evening, so only Draco, Harry and Ron knew about her problem. Luckily, those three had been quiet about her illness, only asking her to see Madame Pomfrey. Of course, she had not gone there. After all, it was of no use – Madame Pomfrey would only allow her to take some mild headache cures, which had no effect on her at all.

            Walking towards her room, which was in the dungeons itself (a request by Draco), she could fell the headache coming again. The havoc that the pain wrecked in her mind was excruciating, making her stifle a strangled scream. She could no longer see anything; everything was black, total darkness, no light whatsoever, and her senses only concentrated on the immense pain centered in her mind.

            In fact, Hermione was so caught up in the whirlpool of torture that she did not even feel herself huddled in a fetal position near the foot of the second basement dungeons, near Potions classroom. She did not hear the footsteps that were coming from the top of the stairs too…

            "We've got a damsel in distress here." A sixth-year Slytherin drawled as his mates went forward to form a semicircle around the writhing form of Hermione.

            "She's _hot._" Another Slytherin whistled, kneeling down to touch her flawless face. Hermione flinched at the rough touch; opening eyes that she had thought were opened. When the boys saw those blue-gray eyes, many were enchanted, and a brown-haired one said slyly, "Let's have some fun with her."

            The ominous light that glowed in those cold, black eyes made Hermione shrink in fear.

"No… NO!"

She slashed at the boy, a streak of red immediately forming on his face. The boy placed a hand on his face, and on feeling blood, brought it to his lips, and, licking the vile, red substance, he smiled evilly, "You like it hard?"

Two boys pinned her down to the floor as one of the boys tore away her dress, another fumbling with the straps of her bra. The one she had slashed was standing, looking down at her with one of the worst expressions on his face. Ripping away her chaste, white panties, he started playing fingering her entrance, roughly shoving a finger into her tight passageway.

Hermione stiffened at the sudden assault on her body.

Trembling, she screamed… a bloodcurdling one at that.

Another boy started playing with her breasts, biting them hard as Hermione gave another scream…

_Someone help me… please!_

At that time, her silent plea did not seem to be answered.

She wanted to scream some more, but a foreign object entered into her mouth, gagging her…

_God! Help me! _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 3

Sorry about cutting this chapter short… but I just couldn't seem to write out the next scene between Sev and Hermione. I've been poring over it for a week, and argh…! It still isn't correct. Guess I'll never be able to write steamy scenes well…

What would you think if I rewrite this chapter? I'll haveta finish the next chapter of Awakening before I revamp this though. What do you say? Should I do it? Or not?

Well, Review soon… and sorry for the delay!!!

Toodles

SilverDawn

P/s ~ happy belated birthday to me!!! *dopey grin*


	4. The Assault

Okay, the usual disclaimers apply; I only own the meager plot that comes with the story. Other than that… I have no copyright whatsoever… maybe except owning all four books plus several other stuff related to Harry Potter =)

Note: If anyone has forgotten, Hermione is Adariel, and Severus is Dominic. They still don't know one another yet… it's a masquerade, remember?

Salvation – Don't pass me by

SilverDawn

Chapter 4: The Assault

At another corner of the dungeons, Severus heard the terrified scream… the voice that sounded so familiar.

            _Oh, shit._

            Another scream reached his eyes. Following the direction of the scream and its echo, Severus Snape ran in the direction of the Potions classroom at a breakneck speed.

            He had expected many things, but a woman being raped by a bunch of students wasn't one of them.

            Severus was furious, hands trembling as he tried to control his temper. He knew who those students were… Slytherins that were sons of Death Eaters, all of whom no doubt, would follow their parents' footsteps, if they had not already done so.

Brandishing his wand, he shouted, barely able to keep the rage from entering into his voice.

_"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totallus!"_

            The boys who held onto Adariel went unconscious, whilst the one who was stroking her breasts fell, petrified. The straw-haired Slytherin who had his private member in Adariel's mouth was thrown to the wall where he lay unconscious, leaving only those watching and the brown-haired boy stunned by the sudden entrance of the furious man.

            Severus glared at the boys, obsidian eyes blazing with uncontained fury as he uttered these words, "Hundred points from Slytherin, and detention with Filch for a _month_. Now, get out before I throw Unforgivables at you _filthy_ lot."

            The bunch of boys who were still conscious did not bother to help their fallen mates. Instead, they scattered for their lives, for fear of what the unfamiliar-looking man might do. Scowling at the boys, Severus took one last look at the fleeing figures before going over to Adariel, seeing silent tears falling from those blue-gray eyes that looked tormented and anguished. He pushed away the student who had been petrified, gathering the sobbing young woman into his arms.

            Unexpectedly, Hermione recoiled from his touch, but Severus continued to hug her tightly, murmuring in a gentle, calming tone, "It's all right now, Adariel. You are safe."

            And Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, unable to forget what those filthy boys had done to her.

            Severus, in turn, just let her cry as he gathered her into his arms, leading her to his room within the dungeons…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The setting was exactly the same as in her dream… except that she hadn't been sobbing her heart out in his arms.

            Dominic had held her throughout the period of time when she cried her heart out, her fear of what had happened and how she had not been able to see anything clearly earlier on still vividly etched in her mind. When her sobs finally subsided, Hermione whispered, "I'm scared, Dominic. I don't think I can get over it… not now, not ever."

            Hearing her words, Severus just hugged her tighter, rubbing circles behind her back, comforting her, "You will. Whatever I can do to help you forget, I will do it." His determined tone warmed her heart, and weighing her decisions, she finally whispered, "Hold me, please."

            Startled, Severus pulled back to stare at her in disbelief. The look of pleading evident made the man feel hot all over.

            "Adariel… You have no idea what you are asking." His voice was brimming with passion, a fact that was acknowledged by both of them. Hermione felt her own face burn with her bold request, but she whispered once more, "I want you, Dominic. _Please_, make me forget."

            Severus Snape no longer needed another invitation.

Swooping down to take her lips, he kissed her as tenderly as he possibly could without scaring her. His tongue swept upon her upper lip, teeth gently nipping it as he felt the tension ebb from her slightly stiff body. Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing Severus to enter, tongues playing a game for give and take.

_Merlin! She's so sweet!_

He pulled her closer to himself, never relishing from the kiss as he drew light circles on her back. This time, it elicited a slight shiver from Hermione, and Severus ended the kiss, breathing deeply, his voice husky, "Ariel, I promise you, you won't regret this…"

            "I will not." Hermione replied softly, giving the man a smile that melted his heart.

            Engaging her in another kiss, this time more passionate than before, Severus caressed her breasts through the soft fabric of her dress, drawing a moan as their tongues sparred once more. His other hand went to the back of her dress, undoing the straps of lace as he continued stroking her bare back.

            Hermione was starting to feel warm, a tingling sensation that focused mostly at her nether region. She started mimicking her lover's actions, making circles with the tips of her fingers on Severus' chest. This made the man growl as he started undoing Hermione's dress.

            Hermione's innocent caresses had a way of making him feel insurmountable desire for her; an experience that wrapped around him so forcefully that it was nearly uncontrollable.

            _So much for a slow seduction…_

            Once the dress was removed, Severus nuzzled his face between her breasts, occasionally sucking a taut peak as Hermione arced against him. It felt so good… that unknown yearning for what was to come. Suddenly, she felt the urge to feel him under those garments, and in haste, started tugging at his turtleneck. Severus, feeling impatient, helped her pull the cloth over his head and out of the way…

            … Only to feel Hermione stifle a gasp as she noticed something that revealed his identity.

            Puzzled, Severus followed the woman's shocked gaze to his left forearm where the Dark Mark glowed sinisterly under the firelight. He too, stiffened on realization that Hermione had known his identity, inwardly cursing himself for getting too carried away. Hastily, he tried wearing back the shirt, but the silvan-haired lady stopped him, whispering unsteadily, "… Severus?"

            At a loss for words, the potions master just nodded, eyes never leaving Hermione's blue-gray ones. He could sense shock and fear in her eyes, but between the two emotions, there was another more prominent one.

            Pain.

            Pain that was held for him though he never managed to decipher it out. 

            Hermione stared into the bottomless onyx orbs; finally realizing whom it had been who had entertained her so thoroughly during the ball. Instinctively, she had known that Dominic was no ordinary character. His manners could be considered impeccable in comparison to the boys she had known, and his wit had been endearing, unlike the bawdy ones most boys of her age possessed. During their short time together, Hermione had often felt an air of loneliness around the man although he had seemed rather animated in their friendly banter.

            Now she understood why… he _did_ live a lonely life. From her conversations with Harry and Draco, she had come to know of the potion master's double life – a life he risked undertaking for their cause, for the cause of the light. Hermione had, long ago, deduced that underneath his strict posterior, Severus Snape held a warm heart. She was intelligent enough to know that the scowling, evil-git-of-the-dungeons had been a very well built-up façade, but she had never before seen his true personality. One that held laughter, joy, and smiles.

            Noticing her silence, Severus turned away, not wanting to show the hurt that was etched on his face. The Dark Mark had constantly scared people away from him, and despite his strict control, the pain would well from his heart, signifying how weak he was in his own eyes. Time and again – it was so many that he couldn't bother to count – Voldemort's brand on him had made people leave him. His family, his friends (excluding the Death Eaters), and even his fiancée, which had been a long time back.

            No. He did not expect Adariel – whom he had known for only a few hours, to accept him like Dumbledore and Minerva did. Not when so many others had shunned him.

            That was why he had shocked when a pair of arms snaked over to envelop him into a strong hug.

            Hermione hugged him tight, never relenting as she placed her face on his back, savoring in his warmth. Severus was in pain, that much she knew, and despite her poor vision, she could see him tremble slightly while he tried calming himself down. Slowly, his hands covered hers, an unsteady voice coming from his throat, "Adariel, you do not have to comfort me so."

            Relieved that he was speaking once more, Hermione scooted over to face him, replying gently, "I have no intention to. I just wanted you to know," here, she brought his left forearm, or more precisely, the Dark Mark to her lips, continuing, "that I do not despise you because of this." There, she kissed the thing that Severus cursed most about, before kissing the man's lips gently.

            "No matter what Dominic, _Severus_, I still love you." Hermione replied sincerely, her eyes never leaving the man's, whose onyx eyes looked bright with emotion. He had never expected this unrestrained love from the woman in his dreams, and the sensations that now flooded him made him fuzzy all over. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Severus kissed her ardently, murmuring in that low voice of his, "I love you too" before actions took over both of their words. For the couple, the night became one of heated passion.

All in all, it was a night that would be unforgettable for them.

But for Hermione, it'll be the start of hell. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            It ended in the same way too. Severus had sworn not to be affected by sleep like he had seen himself in the dream, but perhaps Destiny had played a part in the making of the dream, for Fate had him sleeping like a babe by the time Hermione was deigned to leave.

            Now that the dream had been made true, Hermione mused cynically at how Fate just _adored_ playing with the lives of people. Student-teacher relationships had never been permitted within Hogwarts, and rules about this had been strict to say the least.

_No doubt Sever… no; _Professor Snape_ would be appalled should he know whom he had bedded._ Hermione thought sardonically as all sorts of emotions warred within her mind whilst she gazed at the man's sleeping face. He no longer looked strict with the façades gone, and the way he curled up beside her, a hand protectively held at her waist had been sweet, if not endearing.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed, knowing that she would have to go soon. The Glamouries will fade at midnight, and she did not want him to know who she truly was. _Let it be a dream_, she thought quietly, _a beautiful dream._ Even with that conviction in mind, Hermione still felt miserable when she dressed up hurriedly, pulling over the cloak the man had handed her earlier on. Then, remembering what she had done in the dream, she took out the locket from the hidden pocket within her gown, opening it to reveal a smiling picture of her family – a muggle photo taken just before her parents died.

With a few muttered words, the picture changed to one of Severus and her, smiling at the camera. It could never be truly taken, but this was a good enough keepsake. Gently, she placed the locket on the side table and went over Severus' side, gazing at him for one final time.

The clock had struck, the sound signaling that she had little time left. Hermione smoothed down his damp hair, tracing his jaw line with her forefinger before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Some will get broken, others will get lucky… Don't pass me by." She sang softly as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"We cannot defy Fate Severus. I'm sorry it had to end this way… but, I love you." Hermione whispered before fleeing from the room, the clock chiming twelve with her departure. The room fell dark, save the light that came from the cackling fire, and the silver locket that seemed to glow with its own light…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day…

            Severus awoke to the feeling of being at peace with everything in the world. However, the mood was quick to vanish when he felt the empty place that once held Adariel. Frantically, he looked around for her presence, hoping against hope that she'd still be here even though it was already morning. The potions master could still smell the faint dewberry and jasmine – her scent that, even now, lingered in the room, though there was no sight of the silvan-haired lady.

            He caught a glimpse of silver by the side table soon enough, and with trembling hands, opened the medallion. A picture of him and her was revealed, one that could never be really taken.

            She had not been a dream.

            This Severus was certain.

            But she's gone.

            In an instant, Severus Snape, resident evil of the dungeons, screamed in anguish.

            It was a scream that echoed throughout the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At the head boy and girl's shared dormitory, Draco awoke to the scream while Ginny rubbed her eyes, wondering who it had been who had let out such a sorrowful holler. She did not bother with it for long though, for Draco urged her back to sleep – an urge she complied rather easily, given how tired she had been.

            Draco, in turn, smiled at the sleeping redhead, kissing her forehead as he pulled on a dressing robe. The night before had been wonderful for the two of them, and Ginny had been very pleasant company before they knew whom each other was. No one had expected to find one another in those disguises, but within seconds of knowing whom their partner had been, Draco had her swept out of the hall and into his room, engaged in heated passion.

            Making his way out of the bedroom, the platinum-blond haired boy wondered idly how his friend was faring, not having checked on her during the night after he ordered her to bed. The illness that was plaguing Hermione has been recurring more often these few days, yet the brunette had been adamant of not seeing the doctor, claiming that it wasn't serious. Today though, he will make her see his trusted medi-wizard with or without her consent, her behavior sometimes was scaring him. Somehow, he'd have to coerce her into seeing the doctor… perhaps with Ginny's help. That could make the entire ordeal more pleasant.

            Nonetheless, he did not have time to contemplate on how to execute his plan, for by the time he walked out of his room, the sight of Hermione sprawled on the common room floor, unconscious, brought a bout of frenzy in the head boy's mind.

            Immediately, a yell could be heard.

            "Ginny! I need your help!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 4


End file.
